


Oshiete Senku Sensei

by PeachyCheeks00



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Kissing, M/M, Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00
Summary: The blonde thought he was ready to be a teacher, just reading once about the topic that he was supposed to present, but feeling extremely confident in his inner abilities. What he wasn’t expecting was to meet with the blackest eyes he had ever seen before; deep and bright, almost reflecting an endless twilight in that glare.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Oshiete Senku Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Yureixxx!!!! I love you sososo much, and I hope you can have a wonderful day! I tried to work with one of your favorite triggering ships, hihi.

“Just like that.” Senku was softly grabbing the fatty hips. “You can move at your own rythmn.” He chuckled. “Exactly...like that. Good.” He throws his head on the pillows and keeps looking up; the small body that’s cutely bouncing up and down his hard length is to die for. 

Xeno was doing his best, pressing both hands on the blonde’s shoulders and lifting his thighs up enough for the cock to be barely inside, just to quickly sink his body and swallow the length completely. He was mewling and biting his bottom lip as it felt wonderful; it was the second time that they were spending together and the albino was loving every second of it. 

Once he got used to the cock that was so beautifully spreading his insides, Xeno leaned closer and started kissing him, delving his tongue inside and savouring the green-tipped blonde’s mouth. It felt wonderful, breathwaking and almost like touching cloud nine. 

“It feels good…” Xeno moaned between kisses, allowing his nightly lover to feel him entirely and to express all those feelings that he had to hide for so many months. 

“You’re amazing…” Senku was battling the other’s mouth, kissing him feverishly. He ran a finger along the edge of the albino’s hairline, tucking a rogue lock of hair behind his ear gently and chuckling by noticing the messy pompadour. 

“Yeah? I’m glad that you think so…” Xeno giggles as he continous to move his hips up and down, already loving how his pink void was getting used to the thick length. “Although you’re such a pervert.”

“Me? A Pervert?” Senku chuckles and his hands trail down to squeeze at the fatty mountains that were cutely wiggling under his touch. “If I remember correctly, you were the one begging me to be fucked.” 

A shiver ran through the albino’s body and he kept kissing him, moaning more when Senku got a hold of his hips and started raising him up and down, more intensely and making him feel the cock deeply buried inside. 

“I didn’t struggle so much to convince you.” 

“You were already playing easy to get inside the classroom.” Senku moved their bodies and pressed Xeno’s back against the mattress, lifting his hips up to meet with his hard thrusts. “Such a naughty boy…” He hisses and keeps pounding, hearing how their skin was slapping against each other and admiring Xeno’s small cock. Senku loved to see it bounce, to be wet with his lover’s precum and even more to witness the constant arousal deep into his black orbs. 

It wasn’t love making as it was just a lustful and carnal thing. Normally sex was the consolation when one can’t have love, but Senku was pleased with their own agreement. 

Senku was a high school teacher. He was trying to finish his last year of his master’s degree, but his father recommended him to get a small job in the mornings; just to get some basic experience and to start gaining some income. It wasn’t a difficult task, just to teach some kids about chemistry and even biology; to take part in the laboratory activities and even to tutor the smartest kids. 

The blonde thought he was ready to be a teacher, just reading once about the topic that he was supposed to present, but feeling extremely confident in his inner abilities. What he wasn’t expecting was to meet with the blackest eyes he had ever seen before; deep and bright, almost reflecting an endless twilight in that glare. 

Xeno Wingfield was a brighter student. One in a million. Just like Senku used to be at his young age; fifteen and with a bright future ahead of him. The albino was a student ready for university, even if he was still a teen in age, he was also a man hungry for knowledge. A young man, admittedly, still needing the teacher’s attention, looking at his crimson eyes to right his ship in the storms of new challenges. 

Everyone was proud of dear young Xeno. Senku certainly was. 

He was the only student that participated daily in class, that got A’s on every day assignment and the only one that didn’t need help while using the lab equipment. 

“Do you have these at home?” Senku asked once he saw how the albino easily turned on his Bunsen burner. 

“Yes. I love the laboratory work. The testing, the rigorous repeats, the trials…” Xeno chuckled. “And of course to know I was always right.”

Senku was quite surprised by the kid’s answer. He could clearly see some part of himself right then and there, always wanting to know everything, to read every single book inside the library and to ask endless questions to his teachers; even if they weren’t able to answer him. 

As the days passed, the blonde got easily used to Xeno’s presence. 

Chuckling by how the kid got so easily fed up with how slow his classmates were on some easy topics, paying attention to every single one of his lab experiments and always chosing him to answer correctly to all his class questions. 

Sometimes he noticed how he was so easily staring at him, softly smiling and even feeling proud, but his cheeks quickly turned a sweet tone of pastel pink and Senku shook those thoughts away, turning on his heels and writing something on the blackboard. That couldn’t be happening to him; Xeno was barely fifteen years old and he was almost twenty-four; Senku gulped hard and kept trying to get distracted. 

Senku wasn’t really that interested in falling in love or in founding the one and only for him, but Xeno was making it so easy. Of course he had his same-age friends, but no one understood him when he started talking about his science bachelor degree and even less about his master’s degree; when he mentioned his area of expertise, Xeno’s black orbs shined brightly and he didn’t stop asking interesting and smart questions. 

The teacher slowly started noticing how pale and silky the albino’s legs looked when he wore shorts to school, how perfectly combed his pompadour was and how his cute cheeks were softly blushing when Senku praised him. 

He did his best to forget about that. It was a silly and sickly crush. 

But things got a bit worse when Xeno asked to talk with him…”Privately.” 

“What’s the matter?”

Xeno shook his head. “I’ll tell you after class. I won’t take long, I promise.”

“Please tell me now. I need to get back at college right after class.” Senku didn’t want to be alone with him. It didn’t feel right. 

The kid just cutely chuckled. “You’re supposed to hear me out, Mr.” He arched his eyebrow and quickly took his seat. “You won’t regret it. I promise.” 

Senku’s mind was going wild, a million thoughts were running around and stupid ideas were trying to merge. The teacher was witnessing the crushed doubts inside his head. He saw it and there was nothing he could do to stop thinking about it; he could even call it a crush, a silly one as he felt he was crushing so hard after paying attention to every movement that Xeno did. 

Chances were that Senku was having a stupid crush on the kid because they paid attention to him, because he looked up at him and because he even offered a sense of warmth and thrust. It wasn’t love, just a sinful interest in someone younger, but with a brighter mind. 

For the teacher, the day went on rather quickly, somehow dreading meeting up with his student after class; there was nothing to be ashamed of and he needed to stop thinking in weird scenarios that were never going to happen. 

Xeno’s black eyes and shiny smirk was waiting for him once everyone but him left; even the Synder kid was the first one that ran out of the classroom, flipping everyone off. “Isn’t he your friend?”

The albino laughed and nodded. “Yes, but he likes to get home early to watch _Friends._ He’s binge watching it and it’s difficult to remove it from the screen once he starts a new show. 

“Wasn’t he suspended for smoking behind the trash?” 

“Indeed. Three days, that’s why he got into that old show and also because he’s trying to fight back the lack of nicotine with weird distractions.” 

That small talk made him feel a little bit better; Xeno was just a teen and there was nothing else going on inside that big forehead of his. “So…” Senku rested his back against the desk and crossed his arms. “What do you want to tell me?”

“You’re so desperate to know.”

“I’m losing my time with you, Mr. Wingfield. So tell me now, what was so important that you couldn’t tell me during class?”

Xeno looks up at his teacher and takes some small steps to be closer. “I want to help you. You know I’m good enough; I can check my classmates' exams, assignments. I can even be a tutor inside the lab activities.” 

Senku arched an eyebrow, he truly didn’t expect that. “Why do you want to do that? You don’t need the extra credit.”

“And? You know I can do it.”

“You’re not gaining anything by doing that.” Senku chuckles. “And no one does anything for free. Even less an inteligent little man as yourself.”

Xeno would have a face of an angel if his lips would ever break farther apart; the edge was pushed up, scrunching his left eye up.. His lips parted a centimeter, making it seductive, yet the fake smile on his pristine face made him appear all too arrogant. “It seems you know me too well.”

“I just pay attention to my students.”

“Too much attention to your favorite ones.”

“You’re not my favorite…” 

“Well, you can’t keep your red glare away from my legs.” Xeno giggled, pressing a hand on the teacher’s chest as he looked up, feeling sure of himself. “Why do you think I wear shorts? No kid my age likes them.” 

Senku harshly grabbed the small wrist and tried to push the teen away. “Is that everything? Because, then my answer is no.” 

“I want to spend time with you...isn’t it obvious? I thought you were more smart like that!”

“You’re confused. It’s normal for people your age to misunderstand things.” Senku sadly smiled. “You want to see things that aren’t there.” 

“You’re a bad liar…” Xeno kept trying to get closer. “I don’t want anything but a little bit of attention. You aren’t a virgin, right? We can say you’re teaching me something after class…”

“Xeno stop!” 

Xeno was doing his best; he could have lied, he could have fought more for what he wanted, but somehow he was getting desperate to set his message across; that he wasn’t joking. Perhaps it was a silly student-teacher crush, but he wanted to know more about it and for the first time in his life, he was actually flirting. “We can try it once...see if you like it. If no, then I’ll leave you alone.” The albino sighed deeply. “But I know that lustful look, some old folks look at me that way; they’re just creepy...and I’m truly interested in you.”

“I am not.”

“You keep lying.” 

“Why are you so desperate? Can’t I say no?” Senku pinched his nose’s bridge; it was getting hard to keep rejecting the teen. The teacher’s heart was pounding hard and strong and he couldn’t believe he was now getting into that sort of trouble. 

“Well...if I want something, I try to get it.” Xeno took a step back, right after hearing some whispers outside the classroom. “Can you think about it?”

“You should focus your attention on that Snyder kid.”

“You think I haven’t done that already?” He laughed a bit more; even stepping on his tiptoes to kiss the corner of his teacher’s mouth. “He won’t mind.” Xeno whispered. “Think about it.” The albino repeated. “I’ll see you tomorrow! Have a nice day...Mr.” 

Senku just watched him leave. He didn’t move, he didn’t even breath. The blonde was frozen to the spot and he felt his heart hard pounding inside his chest. 

It couldn’t be possible, it couldn’t be right. It didn’t even make sense. 

But Senku chuckled and he was actually smiling, softly biting on the back of his hand as he grabbed his bag and left the classroom. He never expected for the albino to be so brave and daring, it was almost intriguing and interesting. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Next day Senku tried to ignore him. 

He greeted the class and started with his lesson; he was chuckling on the inside, obviously noticing the burning black glare that was drilling holes right on his skull. Senku barely asked any questions as he only wrote some problems on the board. 

“Please work in silence.” He dictated and took out a book to start reading while waiting for the kids to solve them. 

There was calm and silence inside the classroom, such a weird day for his normal routine that was filled with endless babbling about science, the universe and the mysteries the awaits for every daring scientist. Of course Xeno loved to participate in those discussions, typically ending in just the two of them having a friendly chatter while the rest of the kids yawned as if their lifes depended on it. 

“I finished.” 

Senku closed his book. He had barely read the first chapter and he looked up, already knowing that voice that was trying so hard to gain his attention. “Perfect. You can rest and have some free time while the rest of your classmates finish.”

“You know I can do better than that.” Xeno arched an eyebrow and he started whispering, quickly turning his head over to shoulder, noticing that no one was paying them attention. “Did you think about it?”

There was something dangerous about speaking of _it_ in front of everyone, but the idea made the teacher’s face get an intense blush. He coughed. “Yes.” 

“And?” Xeno’s eyebrow was twitching with excitement. 

“What do you really want? Extra credit? A better grade? You already have that...you don’t need to offer me something else, Mr. Wingfield.” 

“Fine…” Xeno started whispering, glad that all his supposed friends were focused enough on their own work. Too dumb to really understand the subject and too naive to hear the meaning of their words. “I need some...experience.”

“Experience in what?”

“In anatomy.” Words were the key; Xeno couldn’t say it so blatlantly. 

“You know I don’t teach that subject, Mr. Wingfield.” Senku was amused

“Are you having fun? Trying to talk to me like I’m dumb?”

“Too much fun, actually.” Senku rested his chin on his left palm. “But keep telling me, I’m all ears. You want some experience, explain to me why.”

“I just don’t want to be…” The albino sighed and glared at the teasing crimson eyes. “I want to get to know about my body, how it feels. What I can do. It’s important.” He whispered for only them both to hear. “We both have a crush on each other...no strings attached...just some private lessons.” 

Senku swallowed. His heart's still beating fast against his chest as he couldn’t truly believe it. The offer it’s too good to be true; Xeno’s such a cute kid and he hated to think about him nightly. Was it something sick? It shouldn’t be if the teen was there so willingly asking for his advice and help two days in a row. “Fine.” He muttered and opened his book once more, giving Xeno a cue that their small chatter has ended. 

“Then...how are we supposed to…”

“Friday night. Leave your phone number at the back of your assignment and I’ll send you my address.” His red glare looked up at the teen as he wasn't joking. “You can’t tell anyone about this or we’ll both get in some deep trouble.”

Xeno just laughed and quickly wrote down his number. “Don’t worry. That’s the least thing I want to do.” 

“Of course you have an A, Mr Wingfield.” Senku said loudly for everyone to hear and not caught any suspicious looks. “Please accept it and return to your seat. There’s nothing else to discuss.” 

The albino nodded and winked an eye to his teacher. 

Then it was all set. Perfect. 

* * *

  
  


Senku doesn’t want to think about how he was literally balls deep inside Xeno’s pink void. Everything happened so quickly; he didn’t think about it before sending his address to the kid and once they were inside his apartment, their clothes started disappearing. 

The blonde was quite surprised by his student’s initiative, but Xeno was always like that. Wanting to be the first in everything, wanting to answer correctly and never commiting mistakes. 

Senku pressed the slim back against the wall as he kept kissing him, delving his tongue inside and drinking every single moan that the teen was producing. “You’re so eager, so desperate and even so cute…” He chuckled. “I thought this was going to be your first time…”

Xeno shook his head and tried to talk between kisses, parting his lips and letting his teacher do whatever he wanted with his body. “No…” He chuckled. “I have a boyfriend.” 

The blonde stopped his movements and glared at the albino with a confused look on his eyes. “I don’t get it. What are you doing here?” He took a step back and ran a hand through his newly messy hair; Senku was only wearing his black tight jeans and sighed deeply as he walked towards the fridge and took out two bottles of water; he tossed the second one to the teen. 

“Well, I’m not good at sex.” Xeno caught the bottle and opened it. “So I thought that it was better to gain some experience with you. I’m supposed to be my boyfriend’s bottom, so it’s all good.” 

“Really?” Senku can’t believe it and he chuckled loudly. “And does your boyfriend know that you’re here?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck, Xeno!” Senku didn’t expect that and hit the kitchen counter with his fist. “I told you that you weren’t supposed to tell anyone. It’s better if you leave.”

“It was his idea and I don’t mind it at all.” The albino finished removing his shirt, tossing on the floor while unbluckling his pants and doing exactly the same, leaving his slim body in only a pair of navy blue boxers. “It’s true that I have a crush on you and it’s a great opportunity to keep learning.” 

“You’re sick, you know?” 

“Not more than you.” Xeno pulled down his underwear and slowly walked to where his teacher was, he jumped to sit right on the counter and he opened his legs for the blonde to admire his body. “You’re a pervert, right? Admiring little kids and wishing to touch them.” He got a hold of Senku’s hand and started sucking on the fingers. 

Senku couldn’t stop looking at him, softly gasping when the velvet tongue was curling all around his fingers, sucking them hard and making a loud mess. “I’m kinda picky. Not every teen caughts my attention; you’re special.” He chuckled. “You’re too mature for your age, Xeno. And if your lame boyfriend wants you to be good at bed...I’ll teach you.” Senku removed his fingers and pulled the albino’s body against him, pressing his mouth to his, possessing, owning in a way he thought he had forgotten. 

His lips were firm and warmed, playing across Xeno’s, tempting him until the teen was gasping for breath. Senku was capturing the sound in his mouth, taking advantage of his open lips ro run his tongue along them, tasting him until the albino was moaning, not bearing the teasing. 

“You’re so cute.” Senku gathered him closer and scooted his body up; forcing Xeno’s limbs to wrap around his body as he walked them towards his bedroom. “That’s okay. I’ll teach you all I know, but you’ll have to tell me what your boyfriend thinks.” He laughed and once they were inside, the blonde threw the smaller body against the mattress. “Good to know you’re not a virgin; I won’t have to be so slow and patient with you.” Senku delved his tongue deeper, stroking him more firmly. “My daddy teached me all I know...so I’ll do the same with you.”

  
  


* * *

It was actually great to have sex with Xeno; what Senku thought was just a one night stand, turned into weekly lessons. 

The young albino would appear right outside of his door every Friday night and he won’t leave until Sunday morning; Xeno wanted to know more and Senku was glad to be his teacher. 

Even if it was a secret, it didn’t feel wrong. 

Senku loved to pull down his black tight panties, tugging as the thin fabric snapped free from between his round and pink mountains. As the meager undergarment slipped down to his knees, the teacher would place both hands upin his skin to spread his cheeks apart. Xeno would mewl higher when Senku’s tongue would trail up and down his winking hole, feeling how the rim of muscles reflexively clenched to halt the sudden intrusion. 

The albino would rest his head against the mattress, arching his back and panting with his puffy mouth agape as Senku kept lapping at his pink void, perfectly coating it with warm saliva. 

“Yes...keep going…”

Senku chuckled. “That’s what I’m doing, silly...be sure to tell your cute little boyfriend how to properly please you.”

Xeno’s cheeks were burning red like two cute pomegranates. “He knows how...I’m the one that doesn’t know how to move.”

“Well, lucky you.” 

One of Xeno’s hand clutched hard at the bed sheets as Senku started massaging and softly tugging at his small balls; his tongue circled the hole before trailing downwards to bit the sack of balls, he also pushed two fingers in one go; loving how the albino was already clenching around them. “You’re so eager.”

“You already know my buttons…” 

Senku chuckled a bit more and kept going, pulling the fingers in and out, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and squeezing some cold clear liquid right between the teen’s ass. “Of course. When you’re an almost virgin, it is easy to get to know what things you like. Nothing to feel ashamed of.” The blonde bit one of the peaches. “You’re cute enough.” 

“Shut up!” Xeno felt tremors running through his body and he moaned a bit more when the blonde left him empty and turned his body on the mattress, forcing their eyes to meet. 

Senku kneeled between the open legs and leaned closer, stealing some kisses from the teen’s glistening lips. “So you’re desperate…”

“Not desperate, but push it in already.”

The blonde can’t stop chuckling. “Whatever you say.” He coats some more lube on his hard member; Xeno’s hands are already curling his fingers on his green-tipped locks and their lips keep meeting, having their tongues fighting with each other, delving deeper and stroking more firmly. 

The albino was lost and that was Senku’s cue to push his hard member right through the throbbing pink void; Xeno was always so tight, he almost felt new in every sense and it was lovely, a little bit intoxicating. 

Senku loved to lean closer, to feel the firm but soft pressure of both their chests as he started rocking his hips and stared down into the dark lust-filled eyes. Xeno’s fingernails grazed down his back, sendling a ticklish shiver through his torso. The teen’s aroused stare intensified as he dug his nails into the white flesh, pulling Senku’s cock deeper into his insatiable hole. 

It was a loud dance. The skin was slapping against each other and the smack of their lips was somehow hiding the loud moans that escaped through their lips. 

“You’re getting better.” Senku gasped, he never had a great stamina, but fucking Xeno always made him keep going, no matter how tired he felt. 

“Well…” Xeno couldn’t stop mewling, even more when Senku pulled up his leg to rest it on his shoulder to deepen the thrusts. “These lessons are working…” He now knew how to move his hips, how to ask for more with a simple stare and even how to swallow a big load of cum without spilling a drop. 

Senku withdrew before plunging back in; letting out a series of soft gasps as Xeno’s hips were rising and falling repeatedly. The teacher’s cock was sliding in and out of the hot wet void with an increasing speed. 

The member was brushing over and over against the albino’s prostate and that was everything to cause a bubbling sensation to course through Xeno’s body. “I’m...ah!” It was a little bit hard to talk as he was feeling too much. 

“You what?” Senku teased. “You love it, right?” 

“Yes…” Xeno’s tongue was poked out and small hearts could be seen in his black orbs as he threw his head right when a string of milky seed scattered against their stomachs. 

Senku was enjoying every single second of it; his balls were continously striking the round melons with every thrust and his crimson eyes flashed with heated intensity when the tight walls feverishly clenched around his length. It was suffocating, but lovely. 

“I’m going to come soon.” Senku proclaimed, quickening his thrusts as he held the albino’s hips solidly in place. 

“Come inside.” Xeno mewled, melting into the overstimulation and feeling how his small cock was getting hard once more. 

It didn’t take long, the walls were still trapping his cock and Senku finally felt it; how he was pushed over the edge and his huge load of cum was painting white the albino’s inside. Xeno followed him in a matter of seconds, having a much lower orgasm but loving the over estimulation after receiving a warm cream pie. 

Senku remained still for a little while, just glaring down and softly brushing the teen’s slim body. “You’re so cute.”

“You already say it.”

“I won’t stop repeating it.”

Xeno chuckled and moaned when his teacher removed the cock, immediately feeling how the cum was dripping down; he liked it. It felt like a special threat. “I’m glad. This round was good.” 

Senku lifted the albino’s chin and stole another kiss. “Next lesson is inside the shower.”

“You’re strong enough to lift me while fucking?”

“We’ll have to wait and see.”

* * *

Xeno mewled higher than ever, wrapping both arms around the strong neck and resting his forehead against his shoulder. “Don’t stop.” The albino was twirling his hips, deeping the thrusts and moaning more when he felt how his pink nipples were pinch and twist. 

“I don’t plan on stopping.” 

“Good!” 

“You’re so cock-hungry, Xeno.” 

The albino looked up into the deep blue sea and kissed him deeply, filled with lust, love and devotion. “I just love it so much…” 

“Yeah? You have improved with those kinky lessons.” 

Xeno nodded and softly giggled. “It was a great idea. You always come up with the best ideas.”

Stanley chuckled, softly licking his boyfriend’s puffy lips as he bucked his hips to brush his cock against the sensitive prostate. “You know me. I always think about what’s best for you.”

“I know.” Xeno embraced him tightly, working hard to reach his orgasm and being happy that his boyfriend was proud of him. “I love you…”

“Love you more, wifey.” 

  
  
  
  


_You are not what you do for money. You are what you do for love._

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can join us at the Kingdom of Shipping!!  
> https://discord.gg/MD4za3hg


End file.
